A Knight in the Night
by Grykon
Summary: Continuing my AU 1000 re-imagining story of Scorpion 'A Knight's Tale'. Paige's presence in the keep continues to be questioned when evil comes calling. AU 1000.002 The rough basis of the characters belong to their copyright holder(s)


**Continuing my 'A Knight's Tale' AU 1000.002**

* * *

Dinner had been delicious and there had been plenty for everyone. Ralph half dozed, as he sat next to his Mom, around the great table, where Lord Walter's most trusted friends still sat, after he had excused himself. Paige watched after him, and the look in her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed. "Minstrel Paige," Toby's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Slowly she turned her head to face him, "Yes?" She answered him simply.

"Perhaps we could take a short walk, where we could talk without being disturbed?" Toby asked.

Paige shrugged, "I'll be back in a short bit, if you are that tired Ralph, go to your room and get ready for bed."

Ralph jerked at that thought, and as tired as he was from the work set before him by Lord Walter, as part of his training, he wasn't ready to give into it. "I might do a little exploring first," he answered her simply.

Paige smiled and kissed his cheek as she got up and followed along with Toby.

"I couldn't help but notice the way you looked after our Lord," Toby said as they walked the halls of the keep.

Paige smiled a bit naughtily, "He is certainly worth the consideration."

"Clearly, but I just wanted to be sure you didn't set yourself up for disappointment, or that you don't ruin him," Toby told her seriously.

Paige stopped and as Toby turned he saw anger on her face, "You think I could ruin him, what, am I not good enough for him?"

"I'm not saying that," Toby started.

"Why would I be disappointed then?" She demanded with heat.

"What do you know of Paladins?" Toby asked taking a different tact.

Paige shrugged, "As much as the average person I suppose."

Toby nodded, "Part of a Paladin's power is their faith but another is their purity. He can't succumb to your desires as another might. Well, he could but if he was to do so, he'd lose the blessing of his goddess. He'd still be a hell of a fighter but everything he's striving for would be lost."

"Are you saying he's never, uh, you know. Never," Paige asked incredulously.

"He's never been married, so that's exactly what I am saying. So if you think you want to enter into a relationship with him, you'll have to go through all the normal courtship and Holy union before he'd take you to his bed, unless he gives in to his desires. At which point he'd be stripped of his status and abilities as a Paladin." Toby told her.

Paige seemed to consider that, "Wait, so that means Ralph would have to do the same thing?"

Toby nodded, "If he wants to be a Paladin he will."

Paige turned and started walking away, following the corridor they'd come down thinking about what Toby had told her.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Lord Walter was sitting in his great hall answering correspondences from nobles and governors, most of which seeking his assistance in different matters.

"My Lord," Sir Cabe said softly.

Walter looked up and saw his dearest friends had gathered before him. He smiled, "Dear friends, how fare you this eve?"

They all stood there for a moment when Toby kind of nudged Sir Cabe. Sir Cabe glared at him for a moment. "Lord, we wanted to speak with you for a moment, about Minstrel Paige."

Ralph froze; he'd been following one of the many servants passages to see where all they led when he heard his Mom's name.

Lord Walter's expression instantly changed, a good deal darker in color and the assembled group took a step backwards. "Did we not already settle this matter Sir Cabe?" Lord Walter glared at the older man and then his other friends.

"We had, but the others all wished to speak with you about it, since they hadn't yet." Sir Cabe told him.

"Indeed? Then why are they still mute?" Lord Walter's look challenged them all.

Sylvester hit Toby, "Stop pushing Sly," Toby told him.

"Your words physician, what did you have to say?" Lord Walter asked testily.

"Oh crap," Toby said and swallowed hard. "My Lord, we all know that King Merrick blames Paige for the death of his son and has placed a large bounty on her head. Not to mention his threat to lay waste to any who shield her from him. He could easily have a thousand battle hardened warriors on our doorstep inside of eight months. We can't match his forces. We should just turn her over and collect the bounty. You could always use the coin. Or at least cast her out. You have many people who depend on you and your protection. They don't have the skills or training to defend themselves. As good as we are, we could scarcely hold them off and for what, one woman who means little in the scheme of things?"

Happy hit Toby in the back of his head. "Right, at the first sign of danger you'll be the first one to run into the keep to hide under your bed."

Ralph's eyes went large in fear that his Mom was in danger and Lord Walter's own people were pressing him into deciding against her.

Lord Walter's hand crashed into the table, splintering the wood, standing up so fast his chair slid back five feet before falling over. The group took several steps back. His eyes ran over the forms of his friends as he spied one of his servants trying to finish his job. "Victor," Lord Walter raised his voice.

"My Lord," Victor responded.

"Step forward Victor and bring your implement." Lord Walter commanded him.

As Victor stepped up, Lord Walter reached out and took the broom from him. "What is this," Lord Walter asked.

Victor looked a little confused, "It's a broom my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled, "Yes, it's also a tool and tools can have more than one function. Tell me Victor, what training do you have? Can you fight if someone threatened you?"

Victor looked uncertain, "I can grapple a bit my Lord."

Lord Walter nodded, "Take twenty paces back and watch me carefully."

Victor nodded and stepped back as commanded.

Lord Walter turned, stepping up to the fireplace, he stuck the straw end of the broom into the fire, watching as the straw burned away, he finally put out the fire, "Sir Cabe, draw your sword." Lord Walter commanded without turning around.

Sir Cabe cocked his head, "My Lord?"

"Draw your sword," Lord Walter commanded darkly. "I grow tired of repeating myself.

Sir Cabe drew his sword, "Now, attack me." Lord Walter commanded.

Sir Cabe took a deep breath, he moved forward as he watched Lord Walter twirl the broom handle and crouched as he moved with Sir Cabe switching up the handle back and forth when Sir Cabe thought he saw his opening and moved in and swung and Lord Walter spun and knocked his blade off point and swung the handle again and smacked him across his ass.

Sir Cabe grimaced as he spun around and pressed on, but every attack Lord Walter countered and knocked his blade away. The final time knocking it completely out of his hands for it to stick into the doorframe, "Victor, did you watch?"

"I did my Lord," Victor answered him.

"Step forth Victor, Sir Cabe, retrieve your blade." Lord Walter commanded as he extended the broom handle out to Victor. "Do you trust me?" Lord Walter asked of Victor.

"With my life my Lord," Victor answered as he reached out and took hold of the broom.

Staring Victor in the eye, "Sir Cabe, attack Victor as if he was your mortal enemy." Lord Walter commanded releasing the broom handle to Victor and stepping back to his chair and setting it upright at his desk.

They all watched as Victor, a bit shaky, but clearly wielding the broom handle fairly competently fought with Sir Cabe for several minutes before Lord Walter finally called for them to halt.

"Well done noble Victor, your trust has been rewarded. Now you see you are just as easily able to defend yourself in any situation, even if your opponent has years more experience and a superior weapon." Lord Walter told Victor with a smile as he clasped the man on the back.

"Thank you my Lord," Victor told him with tears in his eyes.

While not quite believing what they had witnessed Toby stepped forward, "But my Lord, one servant with a broom will make little difference in a war with a thousand trained warriors."

"You test my patience Physician, should I have thrown you out when those who you owed a debt to came calling? Any who stands with me in faith will out fight any trained warrior." Lord Walter told him.

"But what's the likelihood all the villagers will stand with you?" Toby asked.

"I will stand with my Lord," they all turned to see the serving maid, "My Lord took my family in when we had nothing, gave my husband his dignity back when that horse broke his legs. I will fight to the dying breath for him and so will my neighbors. Any who Lord Walter protects will receive my protection as well." The maid declared.

Lord Walter smiled, "Well said Linda, thank you for your loyalty." He looked at his friends, "I grow tired of this discussion. I have given my word many years ago. This land is sacred; I cleared it of all manner or unwholesome beasts with faith in my goddess and my strong right arm. I placed the stones declaring my land to be a safe haven of protection myself and I will not break my oath. Mistress Paige, and anyone else I have granted that protection to will forever be protected here. If you have a problem with that, you know where the gate is."

"Nope, no problem here my Lord," Toby said as the small group slowly disbanded and went about their night.

* * *

Ralph was so excited he ran as quietly as he could to his Mom's door and knocked, "Come." He heard her say.

He opened the door and almost slammed it shut behind him as he saw his Mom brushing her hair before the dressing table that Raynold had moved into her chambers. "Mom, you would not believe what I just saw!" He told her so excitedly.

She smiled figuring it was something mundane, "What was it baby?"

"I was passing along a servants passage when," he went on to explain everything that he'd heard and seen.

Inside Paige was thrilled but she sighed, 'How long will it be before one of his friends finally pressures him into turning me over. Or how many people would lose their lives defending me.' She thought.

"Isn't that great Mom? We can finally settle down," Ralph told her.

She smiled weakly, "Yes baby, it is great. I think you should go get cleaned up and get to bed, your training will probably start early tomorrow."

Ralph nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving.

* * *

After she finished brushing her hair she stood up, she started to cross to her bed when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door and Lord Walter's eyes opened wide before he adverted them, "M-M-My apologies M-M-Mistress Paige I didn't think you'd be ready for bed already," his cheeks turning a rosy red.

Paige frowned as she looked down and didn't think much about being in her nightgown, it certainly didn't reveal as much as her leather but then she remembered Toby's discussion with her and she ran back and grabbed the robe that Raynold had given to her as well and pulled it on, "Oh no my Lord Walter, I was just brushing my hair, I'm sorry if my dress disturbed you. Would you like to come in?"

Lord Walter looked in and seeing her in a robe he swallowed hard, "I-I, I was just on my way to the top of the keep to check the stars and thought maybe you'd like to accompany me."

Paige smiled, "Is what I am wearing okay or should I change?"

Lord Walter smiled, "It is a fair night out so I think you will be warm enough. But if you would like to change I would be honored to await you."

Paige stood on the top of the tower above the keep slightly bored, she had thought, perhaps, coming up to see the stars had been a euphemism of some kind, but they'd been up there for over an hour and Lord Walter had demonstrated an almost inexhaustible knowledge of the stars. Some of the stories intrigued her as a bard but as a woman, in hopes, it was rather boring.

A cooler wind from the north blew in and Paige shivered a bit. Lord Walter had noticed and pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Perhaps we should return to the comforts of the keep." He told her looking down into her eyes.

She tugged the cloak tighter about her body, "If you really want but I think I am fine my Lord."

Lord Walter smiled down at her, "At times like this, please, call me Walter. Truly I grow tired of the formal address at times and for some reason it isn't pleasing from your tongue."

Paige smiled as she reached up and placed her hand against his chest, "I don't wish to bring trouble to you or any of your people."

Walter placed his hand over hers, "Ah, you must have heard of my disagreement with my men concerning you." Walter nodded.

Paige nodded.

"Do you see that star Paige? Third to the right of the moon," Walter asked as he half turned and pointed with outstretched arm.

"I do Walter," Paige answered. Saying just his name gave her a bit of a thrill.

"That is the star dedicated to my goddess, wise Athena herself. It was upon that star that I dedicated my life and pursuit as a Paladin in her service. The very star I dedicated clearing all that you see around this keep and creating a safe haven for people. When I offered you a place here you became a recipient of that dedication whether you want it or not. No one is forced or expected to defend another on this land that is my responsibility. But you will find many of the people here would gladly fight side by side in your defense or in the defense of any other here. But never fear, King Merrick is a coward, he might try to send an assassin after you but he won't violate my border nor will his henchmen find their way to harm you or your son, I swear this on my life." Walter told her.

Paige looked up into his eyes with a smile upon her face, as she stepped in, just a bit closer. Walter felt his heart rate increase, and he felt slightly light headed as she tilted her head up just a bit and he was compelled to tilt his down and their eyes closed as their lips drew near each other when they heard boots on the stone steps leading up to the roof. Walter stepped back quickly as Paige silently cursed whoever it was.

"Excuse me my Lord," Raynold said. "You have a visitor at the bridge my Lord; we were told it is a matter of urgency."

Walter looked regretfully at Paige, "I'm sorry Mistress Paige, I must find out what is going on. Raynold, please escort Paige back to her chambers." As they started down the steps, "Until breakfast Mistress Paige," Lord Walter asked.

Paige turned, "I look forward to it my Lord." She smiled and winked before turning to follow after Raynold.

Whoever it was, Lord Walter knew they had ill intent, if they wouldn't come past the bridge. He placed his hands on the wall of the tower and peered down into the darkness looking past the village that lies between the keep and the bridge. Something ill sat upon him as he looked and finally he moved to confront whoever or perhaps more likely whatever it was.

* * *

Lord Walter walked down to his chambers and put on his armor and strapped on his sword before walking out and saddling his horse. Climbing up he took off riding out the gate and down the road. He opted to ride around the village in hopes of not disturbing the hard working people who maintained his lands. He saw the two guards standing with weapons drawn and he could see a dark shadow on the far side of the bridge, his face darkened in that instance. He rode up to his men and leapt from the back of his horse, his armor creating a resounding crashing sound as his boots struck the ground. He quickly rose up and strode forward, across the bridge. Trusting he guards to tether his mount. "You dare much shade," Lord Walter declared as he stepped upon the ground on the far side of the creek.

"I bring word from my master," it spoke out in a gravely, cracking voice.

"Perhaps I should just kill you instead," Lord Walter taunted it.

"In the shadow I possess far greater power than you," it spoke again.

Lord Walter fanned the air before him, "The only greater power you have is the power to foul the air. Speak shade."

"King Merrick demands the woman and his grandson, he knows you spirited her away from Oxinaer. If you give her up, he'll reward you greatly, deny him and he will crush you." The shade told him.

"I'll give you a message to give your master," Lord Walter told him. He extended his arm with his palm open, "In the name of mighty Athena," he intoned and closed his fist and the shade shrieked and thrashed about the bank of the creek. A bright white light erupted around Lord Walter engulfing the shade as it screamed in pain and panic.

His two guards shielded their eyes and his mount neighed and pulled at the reins from the intensity of the light which lit up the entire area reaching far past the keep itself.

* * *

The light struck the mirror in the dressing table in Paige's room and reflected off striking her as she lay in bed trying to sleep. Frightened at first she jumped up and ran to the window trying to look out and shield her eyes at the same time. She could smell a horrible stench in the air as she opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. The light seemed to be focused down by where the bridge across the creek lie and panic rose up inside of her as she recalled Raynold saying that someone was there wanting to speak with Lord Walter.

She ran over and pulled her leather breeches up under her dressing gown, pulling the gown off she pulled on her leather bustier. Grabbing her short sword and tying it on as she grabbed her lute and hooded cape, she ran out of her chambers. Running down the keep's steps three at time and out the main door, she pulled on her cape and ran into the livery and pulled the first horse from its stall and leaped onto its back and took off as fast as the horse would carry her. She could hear a horrible screeching coming from the direction of the light. She saw light after light in the village being lit as villagers emerged from their homes trying to understand what was happening.

"Let me go," the shade screamed out in agony.

"You have no place in this world shade and by the power of Athena you saw be purged." Lord Walter told it.

The light was beginning to become too much and the horse she rode was beginning to balk and was slowing. Without saddle and reins the horse wasn't listening to her commands. She pulled out her lute and began playing and singing the horse seemed to listen and suddenly became infused with bravery and began charging straight ahead into the light. She could barely make out the guards who stood with their faces turned from the bright light. Their shadows the only respite from the intense light to Paige's eyes, she slowed and leapt from the horse's back and began running barefoot across the bridge drawing her short sword as she did. Finally she saw Lord Walter standing there the light seemingly coming from his body as he commanded the shade. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the shade and she stopped running next to Lord Walter with her mouth a gaped. Paige reversed her short sword and threw it and watched as it sunk into the shade and it screamed as the magical blade sank deep into its unholy form.

Lord Walter smiled and he threw open his fingers, "BEGONE!"

The shade screamed a final time and exploded into an inky green mist.

Lord Walter maintained his concentration for a moment as the light dissolved the remains of the foul beast.

Finally relaxing his will he lowered his hand and the light slowly fade and he turned to Paige and grabbed her up in a rough hug. "By Athena, what a companion you are!" Lord Walter exclaimed.


End file.
